


[Podfic] and i run, further than before | written by hermionesmydawg

by Tipsy_Kitty



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Bucky Barnes Recovering, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Sam Wilson Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 12:56:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17244620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tipsy_Kitty/pseuds/Tipsy_Kitty
Summary: "What do they call you?" Bucky carefully pulls out an equal amount of caramel and cheese kernels of popcorn and pops them into his mouth. "Birdman?""No.""Captain Canary?""Hell no.""The Winged Avenger?""Falcon, dammit, and I am not an Avenger," Sam snaps, and now he's kinda pissed because yes, it's a bird name. He didn't sign up for this kind of ridicule from an amnesiac assassin.Basically, the 5 times Sam actually found Bucky and the 1 time he tried to hide from him. Don't tell Steve.





	[Podfic] and i run, further than before | written by hermionesmydawg

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lucifuge5](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucifuge5/gifts).
  * Inspired by [and i run, further than before](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7525087) by [hermionesmydawg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hermionesmydawg/pseuds/hermionesmydawg). 



> Recorded for Lucifuge5 for the 2018 ITPE. Thanks so much to hermionesmydawg for giving me permission to record this!

| 

## Downloads

  * **Mediafire:**[mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/1860805eqs0pe8t/and_i_run_further_than_before.mp3/file) | [m4b](http://www.mediafire.com/file/qkbqkpf2a532591/and_i_run%252C_further_than_before.m4b/file)
  * **Size:** 47MB/37MB | **Duration:** 00:51:43 

  
---|---


End file.
